


Mind Over Matter

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just some Lin Sin because there is not nearly enough of it. I know we all have daddy issues so we love dominant Lin, but what about Lin who just really loves you so much that he can't get enough of you? Bit of a praise kink going on and a little bit of hair pulling. A few Hamilton references because I have no self restraint.
Relationships: Lin-Manuel Miranda/Original Female Character(s), Lin-Manuel Miranda/Reader, Lin-Manuel Miranda/You
Comments: 13
Kudos: 101





	Mind Over Matter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm almost fluent in Spanish but not quite, so hopefully the Spanish is correct :) Enjoyyyyyy

You never understood the term “making love” until you had sex with Lin. He loved you so much and showed it in many ways—including in bed. You thought what you had craved for so long was sex, but it wasn’t; you craved intimacy, and that’s exactly what Lin gave you. Every action is an act of creation of love. The passion and devotion of it all was what made it irresistible. It’s been years now and it’s never lost its thrill.

Now don’t get the wrong idea, it wasn’t always slow, gentle, and pure. Sometimes it was dirty and sinful and god, you love that. But somehow, through the filthy words spoken and rough movements made, there was an underlying understanding of love. No matter how lost he was in his pleasure, he still managed to never lose sight of you. As much as he enjoyed dominating and fucking you hard, he never put his needs above yours. You noticed that if you made a sound or a movement that seemed like discomfort, you could catch him slipping “out of character” for a moment to check on you.

This morning you awoke to your alarm and quickly turned it off. You rolled over and found Lin looking at you.

“Hey,” you said quietly.

“Hey,” he replied humorously, making you giggle.

He closed the small gap between you both and kissed you. He put an arm around your middle and pulled you up against himself, beginning to kiss and mouth at your neck. You inhale sharply and a low sound rumbles in his throat.

_Okay, so we’re doing this._

You put your hands on his shoulders, pushing him onto his back so you can climb on top of him. You straddle his hips and sit up, quickly tying your hair into a messy bun. A gap forms between the top of your shorts and the bottom hem of your shirt and Lin props himself up on an elbow, his free hand reaching up underneath the fabric. He rolls your nipple between his fingers, squeezing your breast. Your muscles stiffen in reaction.

You push your hips down and rock on him. He collapses back into the mattress, the hand that was up your shirt sliding back down your stomach. His thumb found your clit and he pressed against it through your shorts. You can’t help but rock your hips again and you can feel him getting hard underneath you.

You lay yourself down on him, kisses resuming. You continue to roll your hips and Lin places his hands on your ass, pressing you down onto him harder. You both need the friction, kisses becoming more open mouthed and breathy. He’s completely hard now and you feel a little more desperate. You break your kiss to lick a stripe up his neck.

“Shit, Y/N,” he murmurs.

“I love you,” is your whispered response.

You lift your chest off of him just enough to pull off your shirt. His hands immediately find their way to your breasts.

“Love you too,” he sighs as you lean down onto your elbows, hips returning to work along with your lips. His hands are again teasing, twirling around your nipples. The sensation combined with your clit dragging against him distracts you from the kiss. Your mouth parts and a soundless moan makes your breath stutter.

Lin sits up a little, licking along your neck before rolling you onto your back. He is now beside you, one leg over yours. You know exactly what he’s about to do.

He holds your eye contact as he lowers his head, taking one of your nipples into his mouth.

Your head drops back. He knows this is your favorite thing.

“Yes,” you sigh, “you’re so good to me.”

“Best of wives, best of women,” He replies lowly.

Before you can complain about his reference, his hand slips under the waistband of your shorts, running his fingers over your folds. You inhale unsteadily.

His mouth works over your breast as his fingers stroke over your clit. One of your hands is threaded into his hair, the other gripping his shoulder. You give a gentle tug to his hair and he groans against your skin. You notice he grinds against your leg. If ever asked he would deny it, but fuck, he loved it when you pulled his hair.

He carefully nipped at your nipple, in what you can only assume was an act of revenge.

“Lin,” you gasped, feeling heat rising in you.

He released you and pulled at your shorts. You lift your hips and he slides them off as he moves down your body, positioning himself between your legs.

You’re sure you must have been a saint in a previous life to deserve this.

You feel his warm mouth envelope your clit, tongue diving down lick over your opening.

“Shit,” your hand flies down into his hair.

He alternates between licking, sucking, flicking… You try your best to keep your legs open for him. The roughness of his stubble scratched at your inner thighs. You begin to feel empty, like you need more.

“Lin,” you stutter weakly, “y-your fingers, please.”

He slides two fingers into you.

“Yes, fuck,” you whine.

He works his fingers inside you slowly, not wanting to put you over the edge just yet. You try to push yourself down onto his fingers. You pull his hair again and his moan vibrates against you, making you more desperate. You pull harder and elicit the same response. You see his hips move slightly and realize he is grinding on the bed in desperation. You pull one last time just to test your theory and watch him buck a bit more purposefully, this time his lips leaving you just enough for the groan to escape his mouth.

“Lin, come on baby,” you invite him impatiently, “te quiero cogerme.”

_I want you to fuck me._

It drives him crazy when you speak Spanish. He quickly peels off his boxers and climbs on top of you.

Seeing him above you, disheveled and eager, your own wetness glistening on his swollen lips, took your breath away. He starts kissing you and you feel him align himself, gently pushing inside.

“Y/N,” he strained.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” you choked. He starts at a steady pace. Dear god, you were already close.

He tucks his head into your neck, kissing it in between the words he whispers into your ear.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking beautiful. Love you so much, you know that? Such a good girl.”

You shudder, beginning to whimper.

“Lin, fuck, please.”

He takes it as a cue to speed up and you try to suppress the sounds escaping your mouth.

“Quiero oirte,” Lin says gently. _I want to hear you_. He adds a little more force to his thrusts.

You gasp and moans fall from your lips, this time unrestrained.

“That’s my good girl,” He whispers.

You wrap your legs around his hips. Your hands wander frantically, roving over his body, through his hair, down his back…

He moves his head to the other side of your neck and sucking.

You cry out softly.

“God,” is all you can muster to squeak out.

He presses his body down onto yours, holding you like he just can’t get close enough to you. You start to meet his movement with your own hips, feeling needy. You clutch onto him, knowing you can’t hold yourself together much longer. Lin knows you too well to miss these subtle movements. He continues to speak quietly in your ear, the heat of his breath dancing on your skin.

“Getting close, huh? ¿Te encanta cuándo te cojo?” _You love it when I fuck you?_

“Fuck, Lin, yes!” You reply, your voice helpless, “Yes!”

“Do you want to cum?” He asked.

“Yes!” You managed, “Please, fuck, please!”

“Cum for me,” he directed, thrusting faster.

“Oh god, Lin!” you struggle.

“I’ve got you, baby,” he whispers, “Just let go.”

“FUCK-“ Is the only coherent word you cry out as you begin to cum. You feel some wetness spilling out of you and for a fleeting moment you are almost embarrassed.

“Oh fuck, Y/N,” Lin praised, “Such a good girl for me.”

Any thoughts of embarrassment are erased and you continue to ride the euphoria, now fucking yourself up into Lin’s hips with little coordination. You tremble a little, your legs feeling almost numb as you slow down.

Pulses and waves of pleasure rolled over you. You’re not sure if you can even move, your body seemed paralyzed.

“Lin,” you sigh quietly as you stop moving, laying in a pleasant glow. You twitch a little.

“So gorgeous when you cum for me, Y/N,” he continues to mumble aimlessly against your throat, “Love you. Love making you feel like this. My perfect girl.”

“I love you,” You say, releasing your hand from behind his back to lift his chin. You see his eyes blurred and dark, almost intoxicated, looking deeply at you.

“I love you too,” He replied simply, kissing you sweetly with a passion that made your stomach whirl.

He pulled out and rolled off of you.

You want to reward him for his incredible performance, but you can’t seem to control your muscles. You’re useless, completely spent.

“Lin—”

“It’s okay, just lay here with me for a little while,” He replied. How did he always know what you were thinking? You happily cuddled up against him. You’ll repay him later.

And there will be hair pulling involved, you are sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> aight leave a comment if you have a hot second!


End file.
